


Lip the Scales

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: If Perceptor had known about Brainstorm's lips earlier, it wouldn't have taken him so long to notice the jet!





	Lip the Scales

All this time and Perceptor only recently learned that Brainstorm had a mouth under that mask.

All this time and Brainstorm was hiding those perfect plush lips from Perceptor's view.

Perhaps it was shallow of him -he knew it was shallow of him- but if Brainstorm hadn't been wearing that mask, Perceptor would have responded to his affections much faster. If Brainstorm had his mask off while he explained all his silly experiments with those plump lips of his, Perceptor would have listened. Well, not listened, but paid attention. Or looked like he was paying attention while he pictured Brainstorm's juicy lips around his spike.

And if Brainstorm had known Perceptor felt this way? That mask would have been off. That mask would have never even gone on. He would have hid his Decepticon brand under his plating somewhere or something, it didn't matter. He'd do anything to gain the affections of that pompous microscope.

Which Perceptor knew (how could he not?). And that was why he did his best to hide his fascination with Brainstorm's generous lips. He couldn't let Brainstorm have this advantage over him. It was bad enough that Brainstorm was a genius with a gorgeous frame. Now he had the audacity to be a genius with a gorgeous frame and beautiful face?

He couldn't start a relationship with Brainstorm. It wouldn't be right. The jet was still not over the death of Quark and it wasn't right for Perceptor to take advantage of that. Perceptor had begun to return Brainstorm's affections shortly before the whole time travel fiasco, but once that started he couldn't dream of pursuing a relationship. Not until Brainstorm was ready.

So he did what he could to avoid showing interest. Which would have been easier if Brainstorm could keep his mask on and his damnable lips out of view.

Lips that Brainstorm gently chewed on when he was thinking. Lips that Brainstorm licked before speaking on something he was excited about. Lips that puckered when Brainstorm was annoyed. Lips that would look great sucking Perceptor's spike.

“Something bothering you, Percy?” Brainstorm asked, looking at his lab partner.

He must have caught him staring. “What are you working on?”

Brainstorm's optics brightened and his lips curled into a smile. “I thought you might be curious! See, it's a gun that shoots a sort of liquid plastic...”

Perceptor didn't have any interest in the gun. Only in the movements of Brainstorm's mouth. He tried to pay attention, if only to be able to give a reason for dismissing the invention as silly so he could go back to his own work. But all he could focus on was Brainstorm's lips curving on Os or pursing on Bs and Ps.

“You alright?” Brainstorm frowned.

“Yes, I'm perfectly fine.” Shoot, what did the gun do and why was it foolish? He couldn't remember, he'd have to come up with something else. “I have to get back to work.”

Brainstorm looked at him quizzically. “What are **you** working on?”

What **was** he working on? At this point, he was mostly working on not making a fool of himself and letting his lust get the better of him. He looked at his desk in the hopes of finding something that would jog his memory for what he was doing. “Mathematics.”

“Math? You're working on math?”

“Is there a problem?” Perceptor tried to sound indignant, maybe that would cover up his poor attempt at lying.

“No problem. But what type of math are you working on exactly?” Brainstorm was smirking, he clearly knew something was amiss.

Perceptor frowned and turned away. “Nothing that you would understand.”

Brainstorm walked over to him, smiling the whole way. “You weren't really working at all, were you?”

Perceptor vented in a huff. “Of course I was! What else would I be doing?”

“Well, based on what I caught you doing, I'd say you were staring at me.” Brainstorm was standing too close.

“Why would I be doing that?” Perceptor frowned.

“Because you've finally recognized what a genius I am and can't keep thoughts of me out of your mind.” Brainstorm playfully nuzzled his head on Perceptor's shoulder.

“Brainstorm,” Perceptor vented, “I don't think you're ready for that.”

Brainstorm bolted upright. “Wait, you really were looking at me?”

No use in hiding it. “I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful in the future.”

“No, please be **less** careful in the future!” Brainstorm's wings were visibly vibrating with excitement. “Perceptor, I've wanted this for... an embarrassingly long time! You can't get out of this so easily!”

Perceptor turned to face Brainstorm. “You're not ready, Brainstorm. It's not right for me to ask you for a relationship. Not yet.”

Brainstorm shook his head. “How am I not ready for this? I've been ready for this!”

They both wanted this, but Perceptor knew it wasn't right to ask such an emotional burden from Brainstorm right now. “I'm sorry.”

Brainstorm puckered his lips then his optics lit up. “Fine, no relationship. Let me suck your spike.”

Perceptor stuttered, “E-excuse me?”

Grinning, Brainstorm said, “I'd love to have an actual relationship with you, but according to you I'm 'not ready.' So fine, we won't date. Doesn't mean I can't suck your spike.”

His face plates heated up immediately. This couldn't really be happening, could it? He watched Brainstorm lower himself to his knees, not yet touching Perceptor. He hadn't noticed that he approved the request for his cooling fans to online until he heard them whirring.

Brainstorm looked up at him, slowly running his glossa over his generous lips. “May I?”

The answer got stuck somewhere in the back of his throat. He couldn't even will himself to nod in response. All Perceptor could do was let his interface panel slid open and his spike pressurize to life.

With a laugh Brainstorm said, “I'll take that as a yes.”

Any last lingering rational thoughts left Perceptor's mind as he watched Brainstorm run his hands up his thighs. Brainstorm's thumbs dipped into transformation seams, teasing at the sensitive wires. Perceptor trembled slightly at the touch and he leaned back against his desk.

Keeping one hand on Perceptor's thigh, Brainstorm moved his other hand to grab Perceptor's spike in a firm hold. He started stroking slowly, watching how Perceptor's optics dimmed. Finally he used his glossa to trail after his servo, creating a slick trail of oral lubricant which let him stroke faster.

Perceptor hissed in a sharp intake of air. He gripped the edge of the desk to keep steady. Brainstorm had only begun and Perceptor was feeling a warm sort of pleasure spreading through his system.

For all that his offer was to suck Perceptor's spike, Brainstorm certainly was taking a long time to actually do that. Instead, his glossa traced every node along the length of Perceptor's spike. It was as though Brainstorm was trying to create a mental model of Perceptor's spike using only his glossa to map its surface. The hand at Perceptor's thigh now slid up to grab his hip and keep Perceptor still.

“Get on with it,” Perceptor growled. He had been picturing this moment for too long to bother being patient.

Brainstorm smiled against Perceptor's length. He gently sucked on each node working his way from base to tip. Glossa helping tease the path as he moved.

Perceptor threw his head back and let out a noise which he dearly hoped wasn't a whine, but he knew it was. He bit down on a knuckle to keep himself quiet. A teasing static shocked through him when Brainstorm sucked on those nodes. He was worried he may overload before Brainstorm actually had his mouth around his spike.

Fortunately, he didn't need to worry about that for too much longer. Brainstorm gave the head of Perceptor's spike an open kiss, swirling his tongue around the girth before he engulfed the length. With some effort, Brainstorm was able to swallow most of Perceptor's spike.

Perceptor's fans grew louder and his hips bucked forward into that inviting mouth. “Brainstorm...” The last “m” of Brainstorm's name trailed into a pleased hum. He looked down at Brainstorm with dim optics.

Primus, it was how he pictured it, plump orange lips straining around his red and black spike. Brainstorm's own optics looking up at him with a playful gleam. It was perfect.

Then Brainstorm began pulling his head back, letting the spike slowly slide out before moving forward again. He barely had established a steady pace before he started sucking and humming to cause the slightest vibration where lips met spike.

It caused a dizzy pleasure for Perceptor. Electricity buzzed through his body making him writhe. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

Brainstorm looked up at him, then grabbed one of Perceptor's hands and placed it on the back of his head. Content with the feeling of Perceptor's servo on his helm, Brainstorm increased his pace. He even managed to tease Perceptor's nodes with his glossa, all the while still sucking. His hands massaged Perceptor's aft, playing with stray wiring.

Perceptor barely managed a weak cry of Brainstorm's name before he overloaded. Body almost doubling over from the intense feeling. He was certain that he forced Brainstorm's face forward in his release, something he would apologize for later. His vision went white before his optics reset. The metal of the desk dented under the intensity of his grip.

Static charge buzzed from Perceptor to Brainstorm as the jet gave a last few slower sucks to make sure Perceptor was truly done. He stood up to help Perceptor lower himself to the floor to recover.

The world finally returned to focus and Perceptor had enough awareness of his surroundings to realize Brainstorm was looking down at him fondly.

He closed his interface panel with a snap. “We shouldn't have done that.” there was still a slight static tinge in his voice.

Brainstorm frowned. “Why not?”

Perceptor sat up and tried to compose himself. “It wasn't right of me to take advantage of you like that.”

“Like what? Do you know how long I've wanted to do that? Because I lost track!”

“Quark-” Perceptor was cut off.

“Is dead. You're not.”

“You can't try and make it that simple.”

“Perceptor,” Brainstorm took Perceptor's hand, “I didn't have a chance to love Quark, don't make me lose my chance to love you.”

Perceptor looked at him.

Then he placed one of his hands over Brainstorm's. “Fine.”

Brainstorm smiled, his optics lighting up. “Good, because you still owe me an overload.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brainstorm was making a silly string gun.
> 
> Also, the title is a pun on "tip the scales," because Brainstorm's lips tipped the scales in his favor for Percy falling for him. Get it? It's hilarious.


End file.
